Yo vi a papi
by Alisevv
Summary: TRADUCCION. Autora: Rice-Ball247. Mientras camina con su hija de siete años en un paseo de compras, Harry termina mortificado cuando la pequeña Lily Potter revela algo que preferiría mantener en privado. Advertencia: SLASH. Severus Snape/Harry Potter


I saw Daddy…

I saw Daddy…

Autora: Rice—Ball247

Traductora: Alisevv

Disclaimer: Nada nuestro, todo de Rowling

Pareja: SS/HP

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

Resumen: Mientras camina con su hija de siete años en un paseo de compras, Harry termina mortificado cuando la pequeña Lily Potter revela algo que preferiría mantener en privado.

N/A: Ey ahí. Se supone que debería estar haciendo mi tarea pero no pude seguir porque me urgía escribir nuevamente. Y aquí tienen, otro one—shot Papá—Papi involucrando a Harry, Severus y la pequeña Lily. En A Simple Misunderstanding vieron a Severus avergonzado, ahora es el turno de Harry. (Rice—Ball247)

N/T: Hola a todos. Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo pero esta vez con una traducción. Para empezar esta etapa de mis traducciones en solitario elegí un one short cortito y de humor que espero sea de su agrado. Por supuesto, seguiré traduciendo con Lui hasta terminar todo lo que queda pendiente en alima

Quiero dedicar este primer trabajito precisamente a mis dos compañeras de alima21.

Lui, ánimo que ya estás en la brecha final y todo va a salir estupendo. Te quiero, peque.

Maria (Zipi), donde estés, ruego a Dios que estés perfectamente bien. Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón.

Y ya no hablo más, aquí les dejo el one shot

**I saw Daddy…(Yo vi a papi…)**

—Tengo hambre

Harry suspiró por enésima vez mientras revisaba su lista de compras, chequeando mentalmente lo que necesitaban antes de entrar al pasillo de farmacia. Las cosas se estaban agotando en la despensa del hogar Potter—Snape y Harry estaba haciendo las compras mientras Severus se encontraba en una reunión de profesores en Hogwarts. Justo ahora, él y su hija biológica (vía Ginny), podían ser localizados en un centro comercial muggle del centro de Londres.

—Sí, lo sé, cariño, pero papi necesita conseguir unas cuantas cosas que necesitamos antes de almorzar. ¿Está bien, calabacita?

Obviamente insatisfecha, la pequeña Lily Potter, de siete años, hizo una rabieta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto que trajo a Harry una muy espantosa reminiscencia de Draco Malfoy cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

—No, tengo hambre _ahora_. Quiero chocolate. Papá dijo que las chicas que están creciendo necesitan alimentarse.

—Papá habló sobre los _chicos_ que están creciendo cuando trató que yo me comiera su…— Harry se interrumpió justo a tiempo y enrojeció, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su hija—. ¡Odio cuando haces eso! ¿Estuviste espiándonos de nuevo?

Ella emitió una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Qué?

—_¡Eso!_

—¿Qué hice?— preguntó la pequeña con voz cantarina mientras se metía al el pasillo de farmacia, empujando a su padre en la acción.

—¡Eso!

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya basta!

—Da igual— masculló en voz baja Harry, para si mismo, mientras ella miraba las estanterías de alrededor, abriendo los ojos por un objeto en particular—. No puedo creer que esté discutiendo con una mocosa— cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Lily habló sonoramente.

—Papi, encontré mi chocolate.

—¿En el pasillo de farmacia?— Harry alzó una ceja ante la declaración de su hija, antes que sus ojos se abrieran en un gesto cómico al darse cuenta lo que la pequeña levantaba orgullosamente en su mano.

—¡Lily! ¡Baja eso!

—Yo puedo leerlo— Lily dio un vistazo a las palabras—. Sabor de chocolate… Co…con…condo…

—¡Dame eso!— Harry le arrancó la pequeña caja de las manos, sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras asentía en dirección a una pareja que estaba pasando (el hombre le guiñó el ojo)—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar una pasta de dientes, cariño?

—¡Vale!— Lily le regaló una dentuda sonrisa y correteó hacia el final del pasillo, sintiendo como si fuera su orgulloso deber estar al pendiente de los artículos de aseo. Cuando su atención había sido exitosamente desviada, Harry, subrepticiamente, deslizó la pequeña caja en el carrito de la compra. Reflexionó un par de segundos antes de meter en el carrito también una nueva botella de lubricante. Merlín sabía que necesitaba más. Severus era tan…

Arggg. Suficiente. Compras. No sexo. Compras.

Correcto.

—Papi, conseji la pasta de dientes— anunció Lily, mientras lanzaba una caja larga de brillante color rojo en el carrito.

—Conseguí, Lily, no conseji— la corrigió Harry distraídamente mientras ella salía del pasillo de farmacia y se dirigía al de golosinas. En el bolsillo el joven, su móvil empezó a sonar y a vibrar.

"Hablando de vibrar…", pensó Harry mientras contestaba, al tiempo que vigilaba a Lily, quien parecía bastante entretenida con una versión muggle de las Grageas de Bertie Botts de Todos los Sabores, que, por supuesto, sólo estaba disponible en los sabores comunes.

—¿Ló?— murmuró, alcanzando la mano de Lily y apartándola del tentador paquete de golosinas.

—¡Habla más fuerte, Potter¡ ¿Cómo esperas que yo utilice estos aparatejos muggles si tú mismo rehúsas usarlos apropiadamente?

Harry separó el teléfono de su oreja e hizo una mueca, indicándole a Lily en el 'código' propio de ambos que su papá estaba en la otra línea. Ella sonrió excitada y le habló sobre la voz de Harry.

—Disculpa, cariño— contestó el joven, sonriendo a su hija mientras se agachaba para poner el teléfono en su orejita.

—¡Hola, papá!— gorjeó Lily encantada mientras Harry se enderezaba e iba a buscar unas piezas del chocolate negro que le gustaba a Severus. Este dulce lo ponía de verdadero buen humor, y cuando estaba de buenas, Severus tendía a ser un poco más posesivo y…

Vale. Compras. No sexo. Compras.

Ahogó el sonido de la charla de Lily mientras encontraba su meta y lo colocaba junto a la botella de lubricante y los condones con sabor a chocolate.

Demonios. Compras. No sexo. Bien.

—Papá dice que puedo tener mi chocolate— Lily le sonrió con inocencia, tendiéndole el teléfono como para probar que Severus había, de hecho, dado el permiso a su hija para tener su regalo.

—¿Lo dijo justo ahora?— preguntó Harry, mientras colocaba el aparato en su oreja—. ¿Lo hiciste, Sev?

—Le dije que podía tener _un poquito_, como un par cubitos, no quiero que termine como un cerdo igual a ese primo tuyo— gruñó Severus, haciendo que Harry riera cuando la imagen mental llegó hasta él.

—Dos cubitos dice papá— Harry levantó dos dedos en dirección a su hija. Ella se detuvo en actitud de rabieta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¡No! ¡Quiero mi chocolate! ¡Todo! ¡Papá dijo que podía!

—Papá dijo que podías tomar dos cubitos— argumentó Harry, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían pues la gente empezaba a detenerse y fingir que compraban, cuando en realidad los estaban observando con toda atención. Harry no podía entender por qué pero, realmente, observar a los niños haciendo una pataleta en un centro de compras era extremadamente divertido para él, especialmente cuando Lily se lo hacía a Severus. Aunque eso raramente pasaba, y cuando sucedía, su hija pronto aceptaba la decisión de Severus y se callaba.

—¿Está haciendo un berrinche?— sonó la voz medio divertida de Severus.

—Sí— Harry gruñó al teléfono—. Cuando regresemos a casa, necesitas sentarte a hablar con ella— bufó, aferrando el hombro de la niña antes que pudiera correr para tomar más chocolate—. Dije _no_, Lily. Dos cubitos es todo lo que vas a obtener. Voy a comprar algo más, pero no podrás comerlo hasta más tarde.

—¡NO! ¡YO QUIERO MI CHOCOLATE AHORA!— berreó Lily, intentando desasirse del agarre de Harry. El hombre debía admitirlo, a pesar del hecho de que ella era tan pequeña, tenía una energía y una fiereza que probablemente venían de Ginny.

—Lily Luna Potter, te comportas ya o no recibirás nada de chocolate, ¿entendiste?— Harry usó un acerado tono sin levantar la voz más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, fue obvio para los que les rodeaban lo que estaba pasando.

El rostro de ella enrojeció de furia hasta que la pequeña abrió la boca. Harry deseó que no lo hiciera. De hecho, deseó haberle dado el maldito chocolate y acabar con eso. Pero no, Harry Potter siempre encontraba una manera de terminar mortificado y al parecer ese día no iba a ser una excepción.

—¡Si no me das mi chocolate _ahora,_ le diré a la abuelita que anoche te vi comiendo el pee—pee de papá!— gritó Lily tan alto como le permitieron sus pulmones. Los resultados fueron instantáneos. El rostro de Harry enrojeció de vergüenza y furia. Lily pareció confundida, pero luego satisfecha, cuando su padre agarró la tableta de chocolate más grande que pudo encontrar y la puso sin ninguna ceremonia en sus pequeñas manos.

—Nos vamos ya— anunció Harry, más para si mismo que para nadie en particular, aclarando su garganta. Pagó y salieron, escuchando el repetitivo sonido de risas detrás de ellos, que fue abruptamente cortado al cerrarse la puerta de salida.

ººººººº

—Veo que te rendiste— declaró Severus, mientras Lily corría a la cocina con chocolate regado por su cara y manos—. Lily, lávate antes de cenar. ¡No toques nada con las manos sucias!

—¡Vale, papá!

—¿Cómo es que a ti te obedece y a mí nunca?— gruñó Harry mientras agrandaba sus compras y las dejaba sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Severus sonrió mientras tomaba al exhausto joven entre sus brazos, besando su frente con cariño.

—Porque soy profesor. Nosotros tenemos oídos que pueden escuchar por millas, ojos que pueden ver a través de paredes y lenguas filosas que pueden lograr que los matones más duros lloren clamando por su mami.

—En otras palabras, disciplina es la clave— Harry rió mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su pareja—. Y hablando de lenguas filosas…

Severus sonrió mientras jalaba a Harry hacia su habitación.

—Sí, yo voy a mostrarte una lengua filosa…

Harry lo siguió feliz hasta el interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él, pero se detuvo cuando, repentinamente, el hombre giró en redondo y lo clavó contra la puerta.

—¿Así que Lily nos ha estado espiando de nuevo? Esos condenados gemelos Weasley seguro han estado probando sus gafas con visión de rayos X con ella.

La boca de Harry se abrió con asombro mientras escuchaban una fuerte, mal disimulada risita proveniente del otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

—¿Cómo supist…?

—Lo imaginé cuando escuché por el teléfono su explosión, ventilando nuestros asuntos privados a todo pulmón— Severus suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar—. Y oí cómo desconectaste ese horrible altavoz.

La boca de Harry se abrió una vez más con horror, antes que el humor finalmente tomara su lugar y ambos se echaran a reír, _**largo y duro.**_

FIN

Espero les haya gustado, ya me contarán. Nos vemos pronto en una nueva traducción

Besitos

Alisevv


End file.
